legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch X-26: Journey to Val'dar
Patch X-26: Journey to Val'dar is the first major patch to A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn, focusing on the events after the War on the Black Crag and the Archcore, where the Archtitan threw the Godgigum Chalice away. Now, adventurers will assist the Tyrgarde in recovering it from the god complex of Val'dar, where the Chalice is believed to be hidden, while fighting the evils within after it was placed on lockdown. Trailer Transcript Ancieus, Aegis, Augustus meet near Blackwall. *Ancieus Uredos: The Chalice has been lost. Though our enemies dwindle, and their numbers surely decrease, our grand objective remains active. *Augustus: Yes, finding the Chalice, though luckily it is not empowered, is our top priority. *''Tyurak appears behind them''. *Tyurak Riften: We have tracked the Chalice... and it is located in a god complex we have kept under surveillance for quite some time. *Aegis Uredos: Tyurak, you have found it? *Tyurak Riften: The Godborne and I have pinned it down to Val'dar, which, as you may know, is in lockdown. *Ancieus: Lockdown? What for? Retrieving the chalice? *Tyurak: No; the complex contains evils we cannot be forced to unleash. We fear the evil may have been upon the Paradox Orb within the vaults. *Augustus: The Godborne cannot enter the keep? *Tyurak: We can, but we risk losing our sanity, and ultimately for the world, that is a risk we can't immediately calculate. *Ancieus: What kind of evil...? *Tyurak: An Outer Old One, we believe, dwells in the vaults. Perhaps it made a bargain with that titan you slew, Ancieus... *''Ancieus thinks of the fight, in which the titan uses odd, aberration like strikes against his enemies''. *Ancieus: That seems highly likely. The Titan was once the watcher of Val'dar. *Aegis: I foresee dire consequences if we are to step into the vaults... I see, demons? Following a dark cloaked individual, fire melting the halls... beings of vileness, secrets... *''Aegis' mind flashes, stunning him.'' *Ancieus: Rest your vision brother. I believe we can enter the complex, Tyurak. *Tyurak: That is a deathwish. We will have to deal with it after contemplating our attack. *Ancieus: Outer Old Ones are comparable to... titans. The Hammer will enter the halls and we will retrieve the orb, and free Val'dar. *Aegis: Brother, don't be hasty. Tyurak... *''Aegis places a hand on Tyurak.'' *Aegis: We will cleanse the complex, save your kind from doing so. On the other hand, we have an old being, Gaidra, who needs your healing. Even my touch with the holy fades at times. But your gifts may help him recover his vision, which we need for the other gems in the Chalice. Is this a fair offer? *Tyurak: Who do you know that would do such a thing? *Aegis: We have friends which share our path, to save this world, and end this war. *''Videos of the raids play while Aegis speaks, showing the four Draconic titans, the flesh being, and several demonic beings.'' *Aegis: We... will make the journey to Val'dar. New Features 'Journey Into Val'dar' After the events of the Archcore in which the Archtitan tossed the Godgigum Chalice far into the reaches of the northern territory of The World's Edge, the Tyrgarde, specifically old man Gaidra, have been looking extensively for it. Tracking it down to the lockdown god complex of Val'dar, Ancieus Uredos and Aegis Uredos barter a deal with the Godborne to cleanse the complex of the evils within - particularly that of one of the Outer Old Ones, provided they heal Gaidra, whose vision became tormented from his old age, and the danger he foreseen. The raid itself features eight bosses to defeat, and a higher increase in item level, that of those as high as 428, in regards to the godly items that dwell within. Adventurous raiders may embark upon the Uber Set known as the Vigiron Safeguard, and come across the powerful weapon known as [Klunae, Arc of the Sentinel], known to be held by one of the most loyal sentinels that watched over Val'dar. Below, the bosses are demonic, flesh-ridden, and overall dangerous: *Saldarak: Saldarak was once known as the mighty, bold, and courageous crimson Draconic Titan whose spirit was ultimately consumed through self-loathing and failure. After Oraclos' sacrifice to save his life, Saldarak' spirit lies in what he would call purgatory, especially with a debt he feels he could never repay. *Ominarus: Ominarus believed in all the mystical powers of a Draconic Titan as bestowing upon her the very essence of true strength. But she also used her mystics to traverse the endless reaches of the stars to see if any worlds other than her own had to deal with the evils she unhesistantly destroyed, and whether or not she could see them. *Christos: Christos is a silent titan, one who holds the regard of the devout in check with that of the good and evil imbalance the world prospers in. His spirit, devastated by the malevolence enveloping it, has transformed him into an entity that has pierced the veil of evil, and lies in devastation of being unable to return from it. *Zandant: Zandant's experimental powers attuned him with both natural and magical instincts. His love for the divinity in nature has over time accumulated a bestiary of powerful, ancient, and loyal creatures and followers, who would do anything to ensure his survival. *Orbulos: The spherical guardian of Val'dar is not without his own quirks, loose ends, and a sense of devotion. Orbulos managed Val'dar after the entirety of those who watched over it, the Draconic titans, the Archtitan before his fall, and now, the beast in the lower keeps, whose ushered silence became his functioning drive. *Demons of Mystery: Four demons of various, dangerous species searching for sources of power, librams of knowledge, runes of devastating power, who were first seen following an unknown entity that blasted a whole in the wall. Ikkram, Devalstat, Seduksha, Phorys are their names, and mystery is their game. *Vigiron Sentinels: The Vigiron were an army engineered by the Godborne and the Titans to watch Val'dar in their absence. Wielding weapons of mass celestial power, nothing in their vision could escape their wrath if demanded. Now, fallen from grace, they wait for anyone to cross their crosshairs. *?: An Outer Old One with yet no description. 'Explore the Val'mora Halls' The Val'mora Halls is a new dungeon featuring four encounters, and possibly an insight as to find a rare form of mineral to suspend the chaos within Gaidra. Tyurak Riften, requesting your assistance, asks a band of five adventurers to aid him in his quest to uncover the secrets of the halls, for he himself admits he remembers next to nothing of it. Val'mora Halls' completion isn't required as attunement to access the raid of Val'dar, but it may interest raiders as each of the four bosses has a chance to drop a highly prized item that will assist raiders fighting the evils within; the [Eupnea of Shattered Souls]. *Ignara: Ignara is a fierce fire elemental with a devotion to incinerating her enemies like no other. Sent by an unknown threat, she too seeks the prized mineral kept within Val'mora, and nothing will stop her from retrieving it. *Val'mora Curator: The Val'mora Curator is a salvaged machine meant to ensure the halls are kept tidy and ultimately, that the secrets are hidden. Years of inactivity have corroded its mechanisms and algorithms, and is now meant to unleash havoc on those within. *Brogg and Togg: Brogg and Togg have one thing in common, well two things if you include that they are both Earthborn, and that they like to crush, or was it smash, things. Brogg's physical play and Togg's brute tactics make for an interesting encounter, or to drive them angry at each other. *Corrigar: A fierce elemental being, Corrigar is driven by one goal alone, to devour the ancient magics within the halls, and destroy it only if absolutely necessary. He carries a deadly ambition to appease his hidden master, and to destroy all who dare face him. 'Islands of Shadow' Continue the quest of Sailing with an extra access to five different islands, including the illustrious "shadow island" overseen by the Golden Oculus' Andro Mikael and Aulas, and discover what hidden evils lie north of the battles of the new Ancient War.